With a Scent of Heaven
by Miss Delibird
Summary: "I want him near me, by me, on me. Even… in me." May is the month for spring - for joy and happiness to take over the snow trodden earth. But this May is feeling like a dead leaf. Seven years ago, the world ended - Ash, Misty, Dawn, Zoe, Brock, Max: they all died. She was close to losing control, close to suicide - until she met Drew again. Rated M for future explicit scenes.
1. Prologue

_****__Hello readers!_

_So this is my first ever chapter I've published on ... So I'm completely new to this process - I even had trouble trying to work out how to publish this chapter! _

_I write standard stories, nothing too extraordinary. And because I really want to better myself, I hope you'll follow this story to encourage me and write a review to give me a little insight of what you, as a reader, thinks of my story._

_Frankly, I haven't planned the whole thing out yet... So... Anyway! _

_DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANY POKéMON!_

* * *

**Prologue: **

I don't really like to go out for nightlife often – even if I'm with my friends. I've seen so many…. Losses - of purity, that it scares me to lose myself to ridiculed and pathetic people that call themselves men. I feel disgusted whenever I see them limping around. It's…. frightening.

It's strange that I don't know why. It's like I feel so isolated from the world, I know I'm not – I'm a Pokémon Co-Ordinator worthy of praise with a few Grand Festivals under my belt. I just, I just - I don't know. I just feel so… _lonely_.

But today, let's just leave that all aside; I'm going out with all my dearest friends: Dawn, Misty and Zoe. I've agreed. It's just a thing…. Of letting myself go… from _him._

"Hey, May!" I could hear a shrill voice coming from the floor below. "You ready to go?"

I stayed silent and still for a while, before responding, "Yeah! I'm coming, Dawn! Just wait a little longer."

I knew that Dawn was getting impatient. She was travelling with me so that she can accompany me. It'snice of her to be with me, it was quite a while ago since it happened, and I just haven't recovered fully. I took one look at myself in the mirror – my hair was out and flowing straight towards my back. My eyes looked sullen and dull since a few years ago, when _that _happened. I miss him. I want him near me, by me, on me. Even… _in me_. I fiddled a little with my green shorts before I slung my bag over my right shoulder before hurrying out of my bedroom to join my friends who were all waiting for me in a car.

"You took your time, May." Misty gave me a worried glance. "Don't tell me, it's him again."

I shook my head quickly in response. "No!" I blushed, she was mentioning _him _after all, "I…. Just…. Feel… under the weather, that's all." I smiled, gently and with a certain nervousness.

Dawn cooed, "Awww….. C'mon, May. You just _have _to cheer up. Tonight you just let your troubles go, okay? Then, you'll be just fine! And you won't even remember a thing!"

"She has a point." Zoe smiled comfortingly. "Just let it all go. Him especially – Drew."

Everyone glared at her for a moment, eyes filled with remorse, Dawn and Misty shook their heads – I just looked out the window, watching the passing pedestrians and flashy stores, my sight becoming cloudy. I felt something cold slide down my cheek, I hid it instantly, but Misty saw it anyway.

"Don't mention his name, Zoe!" She whispered over, emphasising 'his'. "A little gentler, 'kay?"

I still remember. Every detail. Every beautiful second I spent by his side, from the day we met to the day we parted. That's it… the parting. I looked at my hands, clenched in my lap. If only…. If only we hadn't –

"Oh look!" Dawn squealed. "We're here! Let's have some fun now, and let's all completely forget about everything!"

I looked up, my thoughts interrupted. And Misty, who had already gotten out of the cab was dragging me out. My body, felt so heavy. It's been a while, since I've been to a nightclub. I felt weighed down by my past experiences, I sighed. Time had passed since then.

Dawn linked arms with me and dragged the whole group into the club.

It's been seven years. I'm so grown. He was…

She sat me down and everyone started to chatter with energy.

Seven years, since my twentieth birthday. The year that fulfilled my life, the year that made my heart soar. Then sink.

A cocktail was brought over by Zoe and handed to me.

So much happened in that year. It's horrible to try and look back at what exactly happened to him. But the memories… I keep them dear.

I sip on the glass and remain silent.

I feel downcast. Like a pebble at the very bottom of the ocean. Like vibrant coral trying to reach the sky, but held down by the rocks at her feet. I feel… _lonely_. Without him. To be with me, to stay with me. Comfort me. Love me.

I stared at my glass. It wasn't anywhere near half empty. Everyone had almost finished theirs. How long had I been thinking!

Misty, who had been shaking me for a while, told me that they were going to dance. I just nodded and told them to go ahead without me. I might join them a little later on. She gave me a worried look, then spun on her heels and ran after Dawn. Zoe sat down to drink. She wasn't really the out there to shake themselves type. She smiled widely at me.

"I'm sorry about what I said in the car." She fixed her eyes on her cup. "I just…"

"It's fine, really. It's my fault, to be honest, I should get over him soon. It's been seven years after all." I smiled, with just the same affection I felt coming from her.

"I'm really sorry to have hurt you." She said and gulped down another glass. She looked towards the bar and pointed at it a little drowsily. "I'll leave you to yourself, I know you prefer to be alone sometimes. I'll be at the bar if you need me." She got up and walked off, I saw her disappear into the crowd before reappearing again on a bar stool gulping down another glass of whatever spirit she was drinking.

I giggled inwardly. Zoe was a nice person, she understood what I liked. Dawn was always there for me, I have good laughs with her. And Misty, she worries a lot about me, but I really appreciate her concern, she's a great friend. I smiled, my friends were very nice to me. Even after I lost my senses. Even after I lost him.

"Yo, little lady." A voice bellowed from behind me. I jumped up and stood back, startled. "What you doing all alone over here?" He sniggered, his friends all lined up behind him.

"I'm waiting for my friends." I grit my teeth, not pleased with the disturbance of the peace I was enjoying. "You can go away now; nothing is of your concern over here."

"Oooh! Little lady, just calm down. I just want to talk to you." A grin spread across his face.

I screamed as he grabbed my hand but ran a smack across his face. "Get your filthy, pathetic hands off me! Now, go away!"

The man touched his cheek where I had left a little present for him – lovely red fingers imprinted onto his burning cheek. He glared for a moment before turning around, "Conceited little woman. What a –"The rest of the sentence was unheard as they had gone too far for me to hear, so I shrugged and slumped myself onto the seat again, glad to be left alone.

I glanced over at the bar, I was stupid. I should've asked for Zoe to come. Only when I saw her retched self, sprawled all over the bar. Well…. She's a little out of senses at the moment. So I sat around and waited.

Finally, after a few drinks, Dawn, Misty and Zoe had had enough of the nightclub and wanted to return to the hotel. Zoe had hooked up with a random guy she was babbling to, I just laughed at her sloppy words as she tried to converse with her new friend.

We managed to ease Zoe off the guy and sent him home in a taxi, which he just nodded to because he was completely drunk, too.

Zoe pointed at me, "You," She paused and leaned back further into Dawn and Misty's arms, "need to get a boyfriend."

I gasped, and so did Dawn and Misty – Dawn almost dropped her onto the floor. Really… I never thought about that.

"You've got your Pokémon, your money and your friends." She kicked the ground for whatever reason, "Just get a freakin' boyfriend already!"

The hotel corridor was completely silent. It felt like minutes of wasted time had passed with us staring at each other.

I felt my cheeks tint pink, "I can't, Zoe."

She grew frustrated. "May!" Zoe whined my name, "How can you act that he is alive? I don't get it! Facts are facts, May – you know he's dead: you saw him die!"

She had a point.

But I can't. It's not possible for me to get over him so easily. Even after seven years, that's probably what she was so agitated about – the time period it took: more accurately, _will _take.

Seven years.

Seven years to explain. To tell.

It begins from here.


	2. Chapter 1: May

_Hi there! Time for another chapter! This one is really, really, really long... So I'm sorry if you get really, really, really bored. I promise the next one will be shorter! I just needed to get the introductory details in, so I just put this up. I'm currently writing Chapter 2!_

_DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANY POKéMON!_

* * *

"May!" I heard a chirpy voice call out and turned on my heels swiftly to face the direction of the hustle-bustle. "We were looking for you!"

Dawn travelled with me for a while before we parted ways after I won my second ribbon – you see two co-ordinator friends don't work out very well. When we met up together in the first Grand Festival of the Unova region, we battled fiercely during to try and meet one another at the finals: but someone beat her to it.

"Hey guys!" I waved back as I waited for them to catch up with me; I was heading out the nearby lake until they came and found me so quickly. "Sorry about leaving a little too early," I fiddled on my skirt, "needed to meet up with somebody."

Brock raised an eyebrow but dropped it as soon as I frowned. Ash didn't notice because he was too psyched.

They had come to cheer me on, and it paid off. I held the cup in my hands jubilantly, leaning it to one side, so I could see over it; as Dawn came along and nudged me hard with a wink.

"Third cup, eh?" She smiled. "I need to catch up." And she burst into a fit of giggles.

I nudged her back – seriously, I was still playing these immature games? "Hurry up; I want to battle you before I die." And she nudged me back. Huh?

"You were the best, May!" Ash grinned broadly, "Your combinations were never better! Triple battles are hard, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah," I replied, "really hard."

Max started his journey as soon as he turned ten; it's been six years now: he was so sweet as to jump on a plane and fly over here from Sinnoh (where he was about to enter the Pokémon League, to try his chances of winning again) and support me. He's grown now. I'm so proud.

"You needed to meet someone, huh?" He pushed his glasses up again and gave me a querying look, "Who?"

"We don't need to guess, Max." Brock's 'I-know-your-secrets' smile appeared.

"Shut it, Brock." I gave him a darkened look, "You're begging for trouble."

"Oh!" Dawn gasped, "Is it Drew?" And she paused as I blinked blatantly into the air, before she burst into hysteric laughter.

"I didn't say that, Dawn!" I retorted, "Solidad sent me a letter via Drew – "

"_Via Drew?_ Did you ever think that she's trying to get you two together?" Dawn giggled behind her hand.

I slapped myself on the forehead with my free hand; I'm so stupid to have said that part. "_Basically_, I'm meeting _her_ not _Drew._"

"Nice emphasis on _Drew._" And she burst into laughter once more when I grunted.

Ash, no longer a thick-head anymore, raised a side on his lips. "Just go, May. We'll meet you for dinner." I blushed, knowing what everyone's thoughts were before turning and parting ways with them.

The lake was connected to a river – no, a stream - that glittered with the moon shimmering on the currents and the lake's reflection almost as clear and precise as a mirror's. I walked along a bit, and looked out onto the lake, hanging my feet over the deck, Solidad was late.

Then I heard voices, two very faint – very familiar voices.

"Stop dragging me everywhere!" A masculine voice ordered, grunting after.

"You have to come with me!" A feminine voice ordered back, teasingly almost.

"Why?" The companion demanded.

"Because _you'll _never take the first step, so I'm _helping_ you!"

And then the squabbling stopped.

"She's there." The man said. "She won right?"

"Yes." The feminine voice replied. They were whispering now, so I could only make out what I thought they had said.

"So that's what you meant." And the rest was a garbled mumble.

"Drew, you haven't met each other in such a long time; I thought we'd have a little reunion."

I turned around at the name.

There before my eyes was a tall, slender man with a light green blouse and long, black trousers. Then I eyed him up and down, observing everything: his subtle and hardly seen muscles which were hidden under his blouse, his long, handsome face and his thicket of autumn green hair.

Solidad looked over at me and beckoned, "Come on, do you mind if we join you for dinner tonight?"

I didn't respond, and she moved her head to signal for an answer. I whipped my head from side to side and blinked myself out a trance, "Yes, of course!" I smiled, "But I'm eating with my friends tonight."

"That's what I thought," Solidad replied with a warming smile, "We'll join you anyway."

Dinner began, Dawn picked up her spoon, her face looking downwards but eyes still fixed on me, sandwiched between Drew and Solidad. She puffed her cheeks in an attempt to hold in laughter, but it didn't work out very well.

We stared at her, in all our confusion.

"_Dawn!_" I whined, "Stop it! What's funny?"

She breathed as steadily as she possibly could, "Remember what I was saying before?" And she covered her mouth, "You are getting a lot _closer_ than I hoped."

And then I pouted, hunching over my belly. Gosh….

Brock understood, and so did Ash; Max respected my wishes by keeping emotionless – but the ever-growing confusion was brewing inside Solidad and Drew who tilted their heads to one side to try and understand. I felt sweaty with all this embarrassment.

"D'you know what they're talking about, May?" Solidad pointed at Dawn.

I blinked – twice. "No!" And put my hands up in defeat. "I'm as confused as you are!"

"Yeah, she doesn't know." And Dawn gave me a suggestive wink which made me cringe.

This was a hopeless case.

"Drew!" I called out to the man walking out of the Pokémon Centre. "Wait up! Where're you going?" I managed to catch up with him, and when he turned around to see me I had straightened my back and caught my breath once more.

"Going out." He sighed in exasperation, "I like to have alone time with my Pokémon."

"Oh. Sorry about that then, I didn't know." I looked downwards, too afraid to look up at his eyes. "Can I come with you?" I spluttered.

He was silent for a long time. The moon hung high above us, with the stars glinting and shining their midnight glory all over us. Then he smiled just a little, genuinely "If you must."

And so I walked with him into the woods where he found a large pond and sat by a rock. Here, he released his Pokémon and patted them gently as he started to settle himself, back against the giant stone behind him. I stood and watched him, intently and with interest. He treated his Pokémon with the utmost respect, nothing more – nothing less. I hadn't talked to him in ages.

Not only that, he seemed totally different than four years ago - something about his air and manner: somewhat calmer and (thankfully) less arrogant. His stuck up attitude seemed to have almost dissolved through this new character of collectedness and… sincerity almost. It was strange, so strange that I couldn't even put a finger on what his new air was, but I liked it – don't get me wrong, I still _hate_ him.

"Are you going to stand there and stare at me like that all night?" Drew cocked an eyebrow, "It makes me feel a little uneasy. People would think that you're dreaming…" And he laughed heartily when he saw me fuse in anger.

"Shut up _Drew_!" And I stomped to his side and slid my spine down the rock side. "Don't ever say that again, it's insulting." And I huffed the last few words.

"Sorry." He smirked.

His Roserade trotted up to me and poked me with a hand. "It's been such a long time, Roserade!" I beamed warmly as it did the same back at me, "I saw you four years ago, if I remember correctly."

"Four and a half." Drew corrected.

"Same difference." I replied sharply. I felt his body shake as he shook his head but I ignored it. His chest expanded as he inhaled a gulp of air before exhaling with an exasperated sigh.

Then I looked over to see that he was attending to his Flygon, feeding him little brown cubes of PokéBlocks. "You're a lot different than two years ago, May." He looked over after emptying out the last of the PokéBlocks in his hand.

"You too." I paused as Roserade skipped over to Drew's other side and nudged on him for something to eat. "You're taller."

"You're more beautiful now." And I blushed. _Stupid _Drew, his _teasing _is still damn _same, _damn _annoying._

Reluctantly, I started to move: shuffling a little closer, slowly – I rested my head on his shoulder. He didn't tense, or move away – so we stayed like that, in peace. I felt my heart pound against my ribcage, beating like a drum. He looked over my way and kept very still.

Then like a bolt, he changed his position so that he knelt facing me, I blinked in confusion as he roughly pushed me aside and landed on top of me as an explosion went off nearby.

Blood rushed to my cheeks, to feel his heat hovering above me. He apologised and knelt beside me, looking at the crater the explosion had made nearby.

"I heard voices." An unfamiliar voice rang out to its companion.

"I didn't." Its companion replied rather bluntly, "We should go back to base pretty soon."

"I'm sure I did!" The first voice, masculine and determined, snapped back. I heard a thump and a rustle, followed by the startled cry of Hoothoot that were nestled in the tree that the man had just punched.

"Don't do that again, you'll waste the D-E Gun." The other one replied in a relaxed, yet serious tone. Drew took my wrist and dragged me behind a tree, careful to not make any noise.

"Fine," The guy with a giant rifle, with a thick tube, replied with a huff, "we'll go back – but I can almost guarantee that there was someone there just now!"

"Shut up already." And the man set off, his footsteps disturbing the dead leaves beneath his feet. The other man was getting steadily more and more annoyed that his partner did not believe him – he ran up to his ally and fisted him hard on his shoulder blade before talking to him more casually.

I sighed, breathing exhaustedly with deep breaths in and out.

"What on earth was _that?_" I groaned after I finally got my breath back. Drew let go of my wrist and started to walk in the opposite direction, from where we had come from.

"Don't know." He looked back at me and quarter turned his body half-heartedly. "Are you coming?" He raised an eyebrow; an impatience wreathing in his tone of voice.

I huffed hearing the change in his voice and followed his tail obediently, "Yes."

When we arrived back at the battle fields of the Pokémon Centre, I sighed in relief having come out of the woods safely. Dawn waved from the entrance back into the Waiting Room and I smiled as I saw her pounce towards us excitedly.

"We've been looking all over for you, May!" Dawn chirruped, linking her right arm with my left. She gave Drew a grin, "Hi there! You're May's friend aren't you? Drew? We met during dinner."

Drew looked back at her, giving her a nonchalant stare, observing this new acquaintance. I was baffled by his rudeness and gave him a hard nudge in the ribs. "Answer." I hissed.

"Oh, I'm _sorry_, May." He smirked, he looked at me a slight hint of mischief in his eyes. "Yes, my name is _Drew_. I see you know, _May_. I didn't know you had _friends, _May." And he chuckled as I punched his arm. It hurt me more than it hurt him…

Dawn giggled, "It's been a pleasure to meet you, Drew. We'll see you tomorrow." And she bounded away into the Pokémon Centre, dragging me along with her.

When we were safely in the corridors of the lodging, she grabbed my shoulders and shook me back and forth with such vigour that I felt sick in my throat. "You two look so cute together!"

"Hey?" I blinked as she let go of my shoulders.

"O! M! G!" She clapped furiously. "I wonder where you went _alone?_" And she gave me a suspicious look at the corner of her eyes before looking into the air with a dazed expression.

Digesting what she had said, a fierce blush crept its way onto my cheeks and I batted her off, "We weren't doing anything! I swear! Please, Dawn, just leave it – Drew and I will never go out!"

I realised that I had shouted quite loud. And she looked at me more seriously now, "Fine, but I'm just saying. You should try it."

She walked away, slowly at first so I could catch up and we sped up the pace until we were at our room where we made ourselves comfortable for a good night's sleep.

* * *

"Hey Looker, we're picking up a signal from the HQ," A beeping went off, "should we pick it up?"

"Go ahead." Looker approved with a stern voice.

A buzz lingered in the air for a few seconds as a picture of a woman appeared: she was bright and happy – glowing like a ball of light. Her smile was warming and her light chestnut hair, tied in a tidy bun, was alight with the light from the computer screen that was assumingly in front of her. She beamed and tilted her head to one side, "Hi there team. You've set up, I see?"

"Yep." Ace nodded in confirmation, "All done!"

"Good, 'cuz I've got a track on the two rascals. I'll send you their recent activity in just a moment." A key was pressed as heard in the conference - then a window appeared with a loading bar, beginning to download what she had sent.

Once the file had been opened, Ace was humming to himself with Looker close up on the screen and reading through the log.

"Here's their profiles." Her voice sounded proud. "_Finally_ found a match, this gang really like to keep on the low." Another click was heard and another loading window popped up, smaller and in the corner of the screen.

"Thanks." Ace chirruped whilst typing on his keyboard. "Always a great operator, Cindy." She nodded and chirped her goodbyes before it ended.

"Look at this, Looker. They _did _go to the museum." Ace pointed out.

"So that means they might be looking for that energy?" Looker pondered with his finger and thumb lining his chin.

"More specifically, they could've gone to the crystal's exhibition."

"Which means they might be looking for the other theory, which was their previous plans?"

"Yes, their last plot ended in a complete disaster when their leader disappeared. You were there, right?"

"Not really." Looker shied.

"Oh well, Neo-Galactic are looking for something, and if it is the Lustrous and Adamant Orb, they'll certainly be after it tomorrow. The Orbs are moving to Nacrene City for display, we should make sure that security's tight."

"What if they visited both the Prism Stones and the Orbs?" Looker stared into the sky with a puzzled expression.

"Then it'd mean that they're looking for the Derniere Lumiere. Everything that we've found out by stalking them does lead to this. It's taken a good two years; they probably have the right equipment now."

Ace nodded.


	3. Chapter 2

_Hello, _readers! _I'm back for another chapter of WaSoH. As you can see, I've made an acronym for the story name because it's too damn long to type and I'm just tired of typing the whole damn thing. Soo..._

_I'm thinking of changing combat styles in the next chapter, but I'm still deciding. I'm sorry if there are a million mistakes in this chapter, I was up late finishing and editing this... Hehehehe. And I'm sorry if I spell thing like 'emphasise' and not 'emphasize', it's written with an 's' in British English... :)_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN POKéMON! _

* * *

I stared at the exhibit, yawning. The gang wanted to see the Prism Stones before they were due to be moved to Nacrene City that day, so I tagged along. It looked simple. This is a Prism Stone? It looked like a glass ball slightly tinted blue, but on the description it was said to have a stone texture and seemingly (according to science and myths) unbreakable.

I straightened up again and glanced over my shoulder to see Dawn messing with Brock and Ash.

"You know how good it was when Brock fell in love every time he saw a pretty girl?"

Ash guffawed. Brock blinked with embarrassment pouring out his eyes.

"Shut up, Dawn!"

"Aw," Dawn groaned as the angered man was beginning to pull her to bits. "Don't be so sensitive, Brock."

"I was a little stupid."

"A little is an understatement." Ash puffed his cheeks to contain the laughter which was hurting his friend. Dawn burst into hysterics.

"Grow up!" Brock pulled her ear. "I don't get why that's so funny anyway!" And he dropped her.

She collapsed in a pile of bones and flesh, before picking herself up and turning to me.

"Pretty cool, right?" She smiled. "I want to see what it really does."

"Legends and myths say that you can only use it with the powers of all the dragon type legendary Pokémon." Max pointed at the description.

"What! All of them?" Dawn's eyes were popping out in awe.

"I suppose so."

"What does it do?"

"Last Light – Derniere Lumiere." Max answered bluntly, closing his notebook and stuffing it into his pocket.

Everyone was dumbstruck; we stared at him for a long time. "What's that?" I asked finally.

"Well…." He didn't finish. "Hmmm…" He scratched his head in fury – frustrated that he couldn't answer such aquestion. "I really don't know!"

* * *

Drew looked out the window; the weather had cleared, which meant it was safe to venture out again.

"Where are you going?" Solidad asked with a beckoning look on her face.

"To catch the next flight home." Drew replied nonchalantly, "Is there something wrong?"

"Aren't you going to say your farewells to everyone else?"

"Why should I?" He shrugged, "Everyone's at the museum, preoccupied with the Prism Stones; so it's too much of a bother."

"Where will you catch your flight?"

"Mistralton. I'm almost guaranteed a flight home."

"Then the museum will be on the way as you're heading towards the West exit of here."

Drew turned – he knew what she was going to say.

"You should say your goodbyes if you meet her."

_Her?_ Why just one person, when they were talking about four?

"Fine." And the doors slid open as he left the Pokémon Centre. "See you, then, Solidad."

He walked for a while, and then turned left. He could already see the museum towering over the blocks with its Gothic design and preserved state. It was obviously the museum, no doubt about it. And little figures further ahead of him were streaming in and out of the place, a smoke bellowing from the door. Chaos and havoc thick in the presence of the smoke. The roads had been torn out and the museum was... on fire?!

"Get the stones now!" A man ordered who had come out of the back of a van, his subordinates scurrying inside the museum to do as he ordered.

"Oh now that's certainly quite a different scene." Drew muttered under his breath. He took a look around him and saw that a crowd was beginning to form and he was falling behind. So with a few pushes and shoves, he made it through to the front, where the Officer Jenny, which looked strangely different to the Jenny in Hoenn, and some other police officers were attempting to keep the curious cats under control.

"Please stand back!" Jenny's commanding voice thundered through the busy air thickly suffocated with noise. "It's dangerous in there, something has gone wrong! Please stand back!"

"Officer Jenny!" Drew shouted, "What's wrong?"

"We advise all citizens to stay here," She looked down on him from her little podium, "You must stay from the scene and not get yourselves in any trouble, we have this under control."

"_Tell me_," He emphasised his words to try and get his point across through the thick woman, "I have a friend in there and she's probably in trouble."

"I'm sorry," She shook her head and put her arms out, stepping down. Drew became eye level with her, "You just can't go in. Be assured that we're evacuating those who are inside the building."

Frustrated and filled with impatience, his voice deepened into a growl. His eyebrow furrowed into a death-threatening stare, eyes serious and dull, "I'm Drew. Pokémon Coordinator, I can handle this."

"I'm not allowed to let you through, no matter how expe-"

He cut her off and shoved her to one side. "Just let me through." And he sprinted off, into the direction of the museum.

"Hey!" Jenny shouted, "Come back here!" She humphed again as the crowd began to lean over her and get out of control. With no option left, she spoke into her radio before returning to calming the citizens.

Drew was several yards away from the scene at the museum. And he could see that not everybody in the museum were evacuated yet. But as he neared the entrance, he began to make out the figures better and the majority of people that were rushing in and out were members of some sort of unknown gang – all wearing a special uniform consisting of a tight black bodysuit, with the letters N and G imprinted in a small size on the left side of the chest.

As one bunch of them came out, a teenager was being held hostage by a member. The boy was at about the age of sixteen and wore spectacles with square shaped lens, a knife to his throat. His neck was strained to one side, in order to keep himself away from the blade that was millimetres to his throat, poised to kill – blood thirsty.

"MAX!" A young woman with brown hair and sapphire eyes cried out in agony. "Hang in there!"

"May!" Max yelled back.

"May." Drew whispered to himself, stopping and watching in fear.

"Don't you dare lay another finger on my brother," She growled, "Move away from him right now." She took out a Pokéball.

"Commander Uranus!" The member shouted out, "What should I do?"

"One young, naïve little lady against a hundred men is an easy bird to kill." Uranus smiled, as if he were making friends. "Don't hold back young lady."

"I won't."

"This is too easy," Uranus said before waving his arm to send ten people flying in her direction. "Get her!"

Before she could even throw her Pokéballs, they were snatched from her and a battle of strength was on, but it ended in quite literally three seconds, as sometimes numbers do count – no matter how strong you are. A little girl, against a _man _is already a disadvantage – after all, men do have a more dominant position, if they abuse their power.

May was taken on by a tall, slender man, who looked like he could pack a serious punch: he knocked her on the head and then kicked her hard in the stomach and when she was on the ground, all that could be heard were her screams of agony as he continuously hammered a hand onto her pelvis and crushed it into the ground. Then he took a knife and stabbed her left arm, at least with a shorter knife which wouldn't deal too much long term damage to her arm – but enough damage to make her scream in pain.

Then he turned her round. Max yelled and thrashed, but was kept in firm position. The members smirked as they watched intently; even the women smirked as she flicked her head back to let out her deafening screams.

Drew had hidden somewhere close by and was watching and waiting for an appropriate time to pounce. But impatience was boiling away inside him as he watched in fury.

At one point, the man bent down and whispered into May's ear. She perked up and her eyes widened, "I'll make you suffer the pains of womanhood."

He flipped her round and placed a knee where she would feel it most intensely and rubbed against it vigorously. She grunted, but he was not yet satisfied and took a handful of her fallen hair, which was no longer tied up or covered with her bandanna– he hung her, a considerable distance from the ground; and began to use his finger to play with a heated spot between her legs.

A tear formed at the corner of her eye, then mingled with the blood that was dripping from her head and arm. Her restrained cries were in vain, and she could no longer move. Her deflated spirits hung like her body – defeated and terribly weak.

Drew was wide-eyed in shock. He couldn't stand to watch such torture anymore.

* * *

_And we end there!_

_I didn't want to make it too long, so I just chose an appropriate place to end it. It's not much of a joke in the beginning between Dawn and Brock but I felt it needed a little break from so much seriousness going on in May's thoughts being narrated and all that._

_I would really like to know what you thought of my story, so please review and give me some feedback. I don't mind constructive criticism._

_If you're looking for a ContestShipping lemon, it's not going to be here yet. It's quite later in the story. But I'm going to practise writing lemons, so I'm going to post a one shot of some pairing I like, soon - keep updated! _

_Miss Delibird _


	4. Chapter 3: May

_Hello readers! _

_Back for another chapter of WaSoH! I'm so glad that I could write this chapter because I was so encouraged to write after I read the first review to the second chapter. This review was written by LunaEclipse33 and I would like to thank her so much for giving me such a positive comment. (Well at least I thought it was...) It's helping me, and encouraging me, to continue writing. _

_Please enjoy this chapter!_

_P.S: From now on, the chapter name will have the number and the name of the person the perspective it is in. If there is no name, it's in third person! :)_

* * *

Their headquarters…

"It's a tree?" I blinked with utter surprise.

"No," Ace neared the tree and examined it carefully, "It is a synthetic copy of a tree – looks like one but made of artificial materials: expensive to make, but great to cover up a hidden base."

"They know we're coming so," Looker tapped into a little tap-screen device that served a little as a mobile version of that briefcase with the antenna. "We just wait for them to open the door."

"Do they know we're out here already?" I asked.

"I'm sure they do," Ace nodded and looked back at us. "These sorts of bases must have a lot of security. But we have nothing to worry about, because we're members!"

As soon as he said that, the tree began to vibrate a little and a door pushed forward, and slid upwards. Such amazing technology!

There was a little pod in the synthetic tree, which seemed like the way to enter Neo-Galactic's base. Ace gestured for us to all get in, and we managed to go in all at once, the door slid back down and locked us within the brightly lit enclosure of the pod. It was like the floor dropped below my feet, as the pod (which turned out to be an elevator) whizzed downwards into the underground hiding place of all these morons.

I felt my heart pound against my chest, my temperature rose slightly and my palms were sweaty. What if we were caught?

I almost gasped when the pod came to a sudden touchdown. Another door slid open to let us through and it was bigger this time. Two people, a man and a woman, were waiting for us, a grin on the man's face. They briskly walked forward and greeted us by shaking our hands.

"Welcome," the man said. He had golden blonde hair which was gelled back, and a stout and strong figure – his muscles poking out at his uniform which consisted of a dark red uniform jumpsuit that looked like he was going to pilot a plane or something. "We're glad to have some members join us from Branch 10. I am Commander Mercury and this is my assistant, Arietta. If you don't mind, please follow me." He shook all of our hands, mine last, before beckoning us to go further down the steel pathway.

"Sir, we mustn't waste too much time on this," His assistant looked down at the clipboard she was carrying through her thin spectacles rimmed with black plated metal and plastic, "You see, there's a mission going on in Fiore, we're getting some dragon type Pokémon."

"Let's hope they can hold up against the Rangers there. They're a bunch of trouble." He shook his head in displeasure. We reached the end of the steel corridor and a sign with two directions pointed towards left and right, and there was also straight forwards, but a door blocked the way marked Control Room. "Here's the Control Room for the missions, you may be in there if you're an Operator. Right is the kitchen and hallway and left is the training department which we will take to you now." And he turned sharply.

The corridors were lit by fluorescent lights that were embedded into the ceiling, equally spaced apart.

Then towards our left a large window replaced the usual steel, a door further upwards leading to stairs which descended into a large room, with many different training scenarios going on during that present moment.

"This is just one of many training rooms. You'll be going to Training Room D3 in a couple of days. We'll be nice and let you have two days to get yourselves settled. This corridor is marked Training F, so Training D is to your left." We came to the end of the corridor and he gestured towards the left which was a long connecting path to the other training rooms with hanging signs marked with letters."Then if we turn right here, at the very, very end of this walkway, we can go to the Simulations which is an extraordinary place."

And it was, like the others, a large window let you look down upon the activity which was going on and you could see the little people doing their own things down in the room below. Across the room at about our level, there was another glass window with some uniformed members working at computers and speaking into microphones. "Here in the Simulation Rooms, you can have a taste of what it'll really be like to be on the mission. I'm sure you've been through training, but never simulation. Branch 8 and 3 are the only branches with the right technology and money. We can change all the different scenarios and control everything that goes on in there. If you didn't know yet, this is Branch 3."

"We'll take you to your rooms now. It seems this base is getting a little small, the girls' side are completely full, so there are about four rooms left form the men's side. There are less female rooms than there are male." The black haired woman looked over her shoulder at me "I'm afraid you're going to have to stay with one of your team here." She nodded her head backward towards the other three.

Arietta looked at her watch and flicked her black hair behind her shoulders. "Sir, I have to leave now, I must be going to the Control Room." And she bowed before scurrying away to where we had come from.

"That's Arietta, very reliable. She's not too good at hand on combat, but she'll shoot you in the eye with a gun when she needs to." And he smirked with pride. "Now here you are, Room H5 and H6! Make yourselves comfortable, a timetable has been left on your table – make sure you're never late. We never tolerate lack of punctuality." And he gave us cards which we could use for entry into our bedrooms. "Your uniforms are inside, please get changed and you can explore. But I must warn you to never venture into Area 3. You have a map, get used to the place. One more thing, make sure you're in the base by 11pm, we have a strict curfew as the base is completely locked after this time."

And with that he turned and left us.

"Okay, Ace you come with me into H6, we can work together that way." Looker pointed at the door and slid his card through the reader which beeped twice and flashed green to have the steel door slide open.

"May and Drew you can be in that room," Ace nodded at us. "Take your time for the next two days, we're completely free to do as we like, it seems."

I huffed, of all the people it was Drew. I watched as he slid his card through the reader and the door slid open again. "Excited?" He smirked.

"In your dreams," I walked past him and found my way to the bed towards the left. "I have to sleep in the same room as _you_."

Drew followed me in laughing amusedly. "Are we not friends?"

"Friends?" I paused, "Oh yeah. I suppose we're friends. Wait – you've never said that before."

"Yeah, so?" He looked at me with bored eyes and raised eyebrows.

"We're not _friends_, we're _rivals_." I pointed out.

"Why? Do you not want to be friends with me then?" And he picked up the uniform which lay on his bed, "By the way, this might be yours." And he chucked it to me. I looked at it for a moment and chucked the one that I had on my bed at him.

I hesitated as I digested his question, "Well…"

And then suddenly, I was up against the wall trapped between his body and blocked from escape by his arm. "Or am I _more_ than that to you?" Now this was a whole new level to his stupid teasing.

I looked away and blushed, "Shut up." I breathed heavily. I tried to push him away but he kept firmly in place. My heart pounded loudly against my chest, my inhaling became louder and my exhaling almost moans.

"You seem different now, May."

"_Shut up_." I repeated, with my teeth clenched and eyes closed. "I just don't like you all over me like this."

"All over you?" He asked me, repeating what I had said.

"What! Don't get any ideas!" I retorted quite quickly. He merely smirked and let out another one of exasperated sighs.

He leaned in on me - I could feel his body touch the tip of my breasts as blood rushed to my face, making my temperature soar. I reluctantly put my hands on his chest.

I could feel his warmth seeping through into my skin. The muscles tucked under his black shirt, were hidden but I could feel them, hard underneath my hands.

For a moment I looked up, into his eyes. They were staring right into me, piercing through my brain – his eyes were so gentle, so deep, something was hidden beneath his jubilant look: something that I couldn't see, but I knew that it was there – somewhere.

I felt tempted then, when I thought it over. Back when we were ten, he gave me roses right? Which meant he had some sort of feeling – maybe respect – towards me, right? And if he's up against me like this, could it mean that he still holds some of those feelings?

I looked at his face and traced it with my eyes.

A feeling in my core tightened and my legs grew sweaty with a strange, unexpected heat - like I was craving for something. He moved his eyes and looked down, my cleavage blocking his view to where he felt the new heat was spurring.

I clenched my fists on his chest and my face turned crimson.

"Is there something wrong?" And he leaned in even closer. "You don't look too good right now, you're all red and hot, too."

"Drew…" And I mustered as much of my strength I could to push him away from me, "This sort of teasing is too much!" He moved this time and there was a long moment of silence between us. I shuffled back against a desk on the adjacent wall, stiff and tense.

He laughed with humility.

"You jerk."

* * *

_Hahaha! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you liked it!_

_Please give me some feedback about what you thought about this story so far and review. I don't mind criticism!_

_Thanks a lot for reading!_

_Miss Delibird ^_^_

_P.S: One more thing, I'm not going to post the one-shot lemon anymore. I'm going to work alone and post one later when I think the lemon in this story is approaching. _


	5. Chapter 4: Drew

_Hello again! Long time no see!_

_I haven't uploaded another chapter for a very, very, very, very long time now. I started school a month ago and I got caught up in homework and getting settled down again into such a busy life. I'm back, which is good for some who like the story. _

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON!_

* * *

If I didn't know better, I got her.

_"We're rivals, not friends." _She said. I wasn't very surprised to hear that, because we were – _were. _Or at least it seemed like that to me: four years ago. The roses stopped when we were ten.

"You're not going to get anywhere from calling me a jerk, May." And I turned around to return to my bed where I emptied the contents of my pockets onto the sheets.

"Whatever." She huffed and stomped over to her bed, a reluctant look and a blush before she sat down on the bedside.

"Ha." I mocked. "Gotcha." I stared at the sheet that lay on my desk opposite hers on the far side of the room. We didn't have to wear our uniforms so I decided to freshen up before we went out to explore the base.

I heard her curse under her breath as I strolled into the next room. I bolted the door and leaned over the sink, staring hard at the one who was watching me. The green eyes that glared back, my heart felt confused. I was sure that all past feelings were pushed behind, but why…

We met up with Looker and Ace at the canteen. We discussed a few things over, like safety and signage, but most of the things they said were pretty much common sense.

"You should try and socialise with others, but I get the feeling that that sort of thing doesn't happen in Team NG, but main thing is _blend in_." Ace smiled, whispering the last of his advice before we strolled off to explore the place.

"Careful of the security cameras, you'll be dead if they heard anything." Looker eyed the black dots in the ceiling with suspicion. "We're being watched constantly, there is nowhere that we can deem safe."

"I'm an operator you know." An amused grin took over Ace's face. "Can you believe that?"

"Well, frankly…" Looker replied. "I don't think you're too fit for the work of the field agents. Operator suits you well enough."

"Nah, no way." Ace dropped his smile and looked serious, "I don't even feel like working for them anymore. What if we can't stop them?"

I looked towards May who's eyes were tracing the floor, deep in thought. "You alright?" I looked down the corridor once again. Looker and Ace were acting like father and son.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." Her eyes met mine. "What is Derniere Lumiere? What will it do?"

"You're asking me?" I blinked and looked forwards again. "I couldn't possibly know, now can I?"

"But have you heard of it?"

"No."

Ace, who had heard our conversation, chipped in. "We don't know much about Derniere Lumiere, but it's mentioned in the Dragon Myths – like I said in the apartment the other day." He paused, getting his words together and stopped us from walking. "Derniere Lumiere is something unknown. The people who wrote the myths and legends about the Dragons were too afraid of it that they couldn't bear to even write down or explain what it is. In the last volume, it was found unfinished: 'And the dragons will gather, to bring upon the world the Last Light."

"That sounds nice. Light right?" May questioningly replied.

"Yes, to look at it from that. But 'last'?" I pointed out. "It's like Big Bang 2 can completely annihilate whatever exists in the world." The words that came from my mouth tasted bitter. Something that I didn't want happened to have been upon my tongue and just rolled out.

"Precisely." Looker said before carrying on.

Ace and May followed him, but I didn't. May stopped, and looked back at me: she gave me a worried look, "You're not scared are you?" She laughed.

"No." I looked at her eyes sternly, "Worried, and scared are two different emotions. I want to clear my head and go up." She nodded and I turned around to navigate my way to Room H5. I could hear her clicking footsteps get louder as she tried to catch up with me.

"Do you want me to come with you?" She queried. I glanced over my shoulder and shrugged.

"Whatever you want." She nodded and I could hear her footsteps follow me as I turned away from the two police officers.

My heels clicked on the hard flooring that made up the corridors and I didn't look around much, I could feel May's presence following me, just a few steps behind me. When I reached the lift, I pressed the button to signal upwards. The cameras surveying the entrance and exit to the base blinked a few times before the elevators opened up to let us into it.

The tree that Branch 8 was concealed inside was one of many of a forest beside a field that overlooked a valley before a steep angle up a grassy hill. Stones jutted out the side of it, with a few coloured dots, that were barely visible during nightfall, which covered some patches of the grass with its bright decoration.

I sat a reasonable distance away from the forest; just in case they could hear any more of the conversation we may have and settled down with a knee up and my arm supported by it. In my fingers I played with a strand of barley whilst May stood and watched me silently.

We didn't talk – mainly because there was nothing much to say. So I just watched the wind sweep through the long grass in the valley below. It wasn't long before I thought that maybe she could have disappeared into the base without me, but when I turned back – she was still there, standing and staring into the distance, at the grass and the hill ahead.

"We could run away. It wouldn't be easy, it's possible though. But I won't." She said. "I'm here to protect what I love. I have no idea why you'd be here."

I looked at her disheartened face, with a worried frown upon it. "Not sure really, for the sake of old times; maybe amplified to a life or death game or maybe I'm here for the same reason as you. I have family and friends of my own that I wish to protect."

"What is your role in the base?"

"Janitor." She gave me a queried look, and I laughed at it when I turned my head and saw it. "No – science related: mostly creating their little inventions here and there." She raised an eyebrow. "I'm not kidding around; at least I took a degree."

"You went to university?"

"Yes, unlike some." I could feel her air get a little heated with anger and annoyance. "How about you?"

"Field agent."

"I would like to join you and Looker if I ever had the chance. Not likely, if you know what I mean." I looked back at her, "Are you really still standing there? Sit down for God's sake."

She reluctantly stepped forward and knelt on the grass patch next to me, crossing her legs as she settled onto the ground. Her hands fidgeted with the grass and flowers that were rooted into the soil. "Drew."

I looked at her, but didn't reply. When she looked up and averted her eyes from her hands, it looked like it was filling with so many unreadable emotions. She wasn't asking for my attention, or asking a question.

Then I saw the slightest hint of security in her deep sea eyes and I smiled ever so slightly to myself and drew my attention back to the barley I had in my fingers.

She rested her head on my shoulder, which made me cringe for a while until I got used to the feeling of her so close to me again. "May…." She looked up at me, her eyes barely managing to get a proper glance of me. My mouth stayed shut, instead, I dropped the barley and clasped her left hand in both mine. She looked at the ground. "We'll complete this mission," And I played over what I was going to say in my head, reassuring myself that it was safe to say it. "We'll be alright."

* * *

_Okay, this is not my best chapter in the world. Nor most entertaining, but I hope you'll continue reading. Frankly, I really might not update this story for a long time... I've just got so much. But I'll work on it little by little. _

_The plan I have for it currently is that it get a little more interesting in the next chapter. A little. But, as a whole, it's one loooooong story that I'm going to be having to write. _

_If you spot anything wrong with my story, please write a review and tell me what's wrong so I can fix it up and make it better. My writing skills tend to get better when I have critical comments said about it... :)_

_Thanks! Come again!_


End file.
